A Fathers Day to remember
by monkeygirl77
Summary: **Human Charges** Connor, Charlie, Shy, and Jay each made a very special gift for their new dads for Father's Day. In which the four archangel's are daddies on Fathers Day and the four charges are absolutely adorable.


**Just a little something for fathers day! Sorry its late!**

* * *

Connors little head poked quietly in the screen door. Eyes peeled for anyone who might give away his position, or Michael. Batman backpack slung over one shoulder, the nine year old opened the screen door wincing as it creaked and slowly tiptoed inside. No one came down the stairs or the hallway or from the kitchen.

Conner smiled to himself as he set his backpack on the chair next to the door, opened the front pocket, and pulled out a small wrapped up package. He kept smiling as he tiptoed further into the room. He didn't want to get caught, see, cause then they'd see his present and tell Michael and that would just ruin the surprise. Ruining the surprise simply wouldn't be any fun.

And he'd been working all week on his daddy's present. He hated school, sure, but they had all sorts of art stuff.

Connor crept up the stairs. Calmly and quietly he made his way to their room. He opened the door and smiled again when he found it empty, if he hadn't been so impressed with his sneaking skills he might have wondered where everyone was, but he was quite impressed with his sneaking skills so it never even crossed his mind.

"Connor?"

He spun around at the voice. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and his arms shot behind his back, but not before the person at the door saw his package. Michael raised an eyebrow as the boy tried, being the key word here, to hide his small package behind his back. Connor made a sound that he had seen when someone was trying to look completely and utterly innocent. That only made the archangel smile.

"Hi daddy!"

Another eyebrow raise and Michael shook his head before calmly walking towards the small boy. Connor let out a squeak as he was thrown over his shoulder and deposited on the bed. Michael fell down on it beside him.

"Whatcha you have there buddy?"

Connor sighed sadly at being caught, but smiled anyway as he crawled across the bed and on top of the archangel. He sat on his stomach as Michael laced his fingers together in front of him. Connor looked down at the small present feeling kind of embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I made you something at school."

"What?"

"Its for... For Father's Day"

Michael smiled a him. Connor smiled back and placed the small parcel on his chest in front of him. Michael picked it up gently and unwrapped it. A small necklace fell from the newspaper wrapping. Connor looked down at his hands shyly.

"Sorry its kind of girly"

Michael picked up the small charm and ran his fingers over it. It wasn't just a charm, it was his name. In ancient Enochian. The small stone it was carved out of was a warn out star. He would be able to feel it anywhere, he had helped lay out the stars after Dad had created them.

"Connor..."

"I know its a little bad"

"No, no! Connor.. this is amazing! How did you make this?"

Connor smiled at the praise. He explained how Grandpa had given him the small star when He had taken them to the zoo last weekend. How He had shown him how to write Michael's name and helped him carve it into the small star stone.

"Then Uncle Balthy said how we was very populars in Heaven and showed me how to write my name"

Connor picked the small star stone up and flipped it over. Low and behold, there in ancient enochian, was Connor's name. Michael and Connor.

"You like it daddy?"

Michael looked up at him for a moment. Connor let out another squeak as he was smooshed against Michael's chest.

"I love it!"

* * *

A small head of brunette locks poked out from under the twin sized bed. Green eyes scanned the room quickly before deciding he was in the clear and slowly crawled out from underneath his cave like hiding spot. Charlie was still the best hider in the game of hide-n-seek, but Gabriel always seemed to be able to find him (Charlie didn't ask him to play a lot because of that) but he had yet to be found.

He stalked to the door as quietly as he could, peeked around the corners into the hallway deduced that there was nobody there and spun back around to hurriedly walk back to his special hiding spot. Charlie got down on his hands and knees reaching a hand under the bed to grab something. When his hand closed around the small box he smiled and pulled it out.

He screamed when arms wrapped around his waist and swung him upside down. Face to face with daddy.

"Whatcha got there short stuff?"

Gabriel righted the little boy in his arms and smiled when Charlie instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The small brunette smiled brightly and held the small box in Gabriel's view. On the top of the box, in sloppy but the most amazing 3rd grade handwriting Gabriel had ever seen was..

_TO: Daddy_

_Love: Charlie_

Like he said, most amazing third grade handwriting he had ever seen.

"A small box?"

Charlie giggled, music to his ears, "Nooo! Look inside the box daddy!"

Gabriel smiled at him taking the small box from his tiny hand. He tossed him up onto the bed and sat down next to him. Upon opening the small box he saw a small golden chain. Pulling it out of the box the small golden chain unraveled to show two small silver charms. What caught his attention was the language they were. On further inspection, it wasn't English, or enochian, it was ancient enochian.

His name.

And Charlie's name.

"Char... How did you..."

Charlie smiled, jumping up and down a little at his daddy's happiness.

"Grandpops showed me! He says it has magical compatabilities! Do you like it? Do ya! Do ya!"

Gabriel smiled as he pulled the small chain around his neck and struck a pose that Charlie giggled at. He couldn't help but pick it up again, hold it out and watch as the light from the ceiling made it shimmer. As the names carved into it shined and shimmered. It was breath taking, for an eight year old this was like a Picasso masterpiece. Gabriel couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at Charlies uncanny way of surprising him.

"I love it kiddo!"

* * *

Shy smiled as he ran down the stairs, a small box with a Superman insignia on it clutched in one hand. Daddy wasn't in there room, he wasn't in the living room, Shy kept running until he threw the back door open and jumped the last couple of stairs down from the deck. The adults in the yard looked up when the back screen door slammed shut with a clap.

Shy smiled as he ran straight into Raphael's arms. Thrusting the small box in his hand and repeating 'Open it!' over and over again. The other two hid smiles at the sight. Raphael took the small Superman box from the seven-year-old's excited grasp. Shy's smile grew as he motioned with a single hand, as the other was grasping the back of Raphael's shirt, to open it.

Raphael's eyes lit up tat the small chunk of rock, called a broadflash if memory served him correctly, a highly rare rock. It was carved in the intricate pattern that he had seen Father write out as his name. He fingered it in amazement, how did a human seven year old know ancient enochian? Shy giggled at what must have been his stupefied expression.

"You likes it daddy? Grandpa showed me hows to writes your name! My names on it too so you won'ts ever forgets me!"

"Shy I love it! I could never forget you!"

Shy smiled and wrapped his other arm around his neck in a hug. Raphael returned the embrace smiling. He could never forget Shy. He was simply one of a kind. The others turned their heads to give their little moment some privacy, but he didn't mind if they had watched or not. He was happy to be Shy's Daddy.

* * *

Jay was sitting on Lucifer's bed sniffling. Wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve only to sniffle more snot onto his face. His puppy whined next to him, sensing his master/friends sadness. Jay patted his head somewhat dejectedly. The Pup licked his fingers trying to cheer him up and failed. Jay simply sniffled again and wiped the snot away on his sleeve once more.

The puppy whined again and jumped up off the bed. Tiny paws beating against the floor as he ran from the room. Jay's hand fell limp on the bed where his puppy used to be. Heavy foot steps came closer and closer towards their room causing Jay to huff/cry as he slumped forward until he was laying face down on the mattress. The bed dipped as someone sat down next to him.

"Hey! What's wrong squirt? Pup seems all worried over here!"

Jay huffed and squirmed when daddy started poking his side over and over again.

"Tell me! tell me! tell me!"

Jay mumbled something and the bed dipped more as Lucifer laid out next to him.

"What was that tiny?"

"Mines not as pretty!"

Jay thrust a small chain necklace into his armpit. As Lucifer was laying on his side with one hand holding his head up and Jay was still face down on the bed. The Morningstar picked it up from the bed to examine it. Imagine his surprise when it dawned on him, it was his name, his actual _name_ and Jay's written in enochian that only certain beings knew.

"Jay... This is..."

"Ugly? Horrible? Disgusting?"

"I was gonna say Amazing"

Jay grumbled in the covers causing Lucifer to roll his eyes, it really shouldn't come as a surprise that he was pouting considering Jay was only 6, but unfortunately for the pouty six year old he knew just how to fix _that_. The older blonde wrapped his arms, somewhat difficultly, around the smaller blonde waist and rolled around onto his back so that he was on his chest.

Jay screamed in laughter as the hands found all his worst spots. His upper ribs, hips, tummy.

"DAADDDDYYY! NOOOAHOHOHO!"

"I'm not stopping until your happy again!"

Jay squirmed around until his was face first in daddy's chest and the hand found its way to his thigh.

"I HAPPPYYY! I HAPPPYY!"

"Are you sure?"

"DADDDYYY!"

Lucifer laughed out loud at the high pitched giggle filled whine. Jay slumped his head down on his chest. Lucifer ran a hand through the golden locks.

"What was the amazing gift for?"

Jay giggled and kissed him on the cheek before laying his head back down.

"Happy Father's Day daddy"

It was Lucifer's turn to smile.

* * *

**Sooo! Still sorry that its late! Happy Fathers Day.. Or belated Father's Day! LOL! The charms will have a large part coming up in Human Charges and I didn't know how to bring them in.. Until Father's Day! **

**AN: I'm gonna try and update tonight, but it is storming really bad in my part of the woods so I fear the power might go out.. But if not I will UPDATE! **

**EDIT: Well.. Our basement flooded, and our neighbors. My neighbor is a 80 year old women, so we helped clean her basement and then we did ours.. My road turned into a river! It was actually really cool to see! Anyway, I'm gonna try and update Human Charges tomorrow, as well as Still the Baby!**


End file.
